Laws of Flirting
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: A series of Seven DaReya Drabbles offering you some fluffy flirting tips! Includes a Flirty DaReya Short Shot as well :D Word Restriction for Drabbles : 200 Words.
1. Law 1

**Word Count: 152**

 **# LAW NO 1**

Sitting around the table in a restaurant, Abhijeet was fending some advice Daya's way, 'One of the easiest ways of flirting is to stare in the girl's eye and maintain eye contact for some time and then give her a small smile.'

'That's it?' asked Daya.

Daya heard someone let out a giggle right behind him listening to his comment.

'Yes. It lasts for a few seconds but is very effective. You ought to try it sometime' said Abhijeet.

'There you are sir! We have been looking for you all over this place' said Sachin arriving next to them followed by Shreya who winked at Daya.

'I don't know how to flirt. But I am going to stare at you till you marry me' said Daya giving Shreya a penetrating stare and smiling at her reaction post his sudden confession.

 ***** THE END *****


	2. Law 2

**Word Count: 155**

 **# Law No 2** **  
**  
"Ask her out for a date in a casual way when she is least expecting it and you will be surprised when she will agree. Asking out for a date had never been so easy!"

The tip from the Cosmopolitan Magazine which had been propped open on the floor had not failed to catch his eye. Very soon he got a chance to implement it.

He wasn't eavesdropping but he couldn't help hearing what Shreya was saying to her friend in a loud voice, 'These Chilli Sandwiches were quite spicy. Do have any raisins left?'

'Nope. How about a date?' Daya whispered into Shreya's ear making both her and her friend jump in shock.

Her friend giggled, obviously getting what he was hinting at.

Shreya glared at Daya for a moment before smiling shyly and saying, 'I am not doing anything on Saturday evening!'

 ***** THE END *****


	3. Law 3

**Word Count: 200**

 **# LAW NO 3**

 ** _"Get her want to kiss you"_**

'You are doing it the wrong way! You can't dance Shreya!' Daya said and his hands moved to her higher back.

'Is it so? Why don't you teach me then, handsome?' asked Shreya smiling at him.

They were swaying on spot staring unblinkingly at each other on the dance floor. He twirled her around and wound his hands around her tiny waist. He leaned closer till their lips were millimetres apart but instead of kissing her, he spun himself away.

Shreya glared at him while his eyes glinted with mischief.

The song was coming to an end and he spun her once again. Her back was now pressed to his chest. Shreya looked back at him over her shoulder and tried to steady her breath as he stared into her eyes. He leant in and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. Just like a french kiss. He was teasing, yet again.

Shreya turned to him putting her hands around his neck.

'I know what you are trying to do! I've had enough now just kiss me!' she said her eyes flashing dangerously.

'Oh I would love to!' whispered Daya pressing his lips to hers.

 **** THE END ****


	4. Law 4

**Word Count: 199**

 **# LAW NO 4**

 **" _Try to touch her accidently but don't over do it"_** _said the Dating Tips column of some magazine._

Shreya absolutely loved the accidental touches she and Daya shared.

Like when his fingers would brush against hers when they would forward their hands to change the song on his car's radio at the same time or when his elbow would brush against her upper arm when he would bend over her to take out something from the Car's glove box.

Daya would always make it a point to sit next to her when they dined at the restaurant with the rest of the team. His arm would brush gently against hers or sometimes would sit innocently right next to her knee which would make goosebumps appear.

At the movies taking advantage of the darkness, Daya would brush his arm against her, making her blush. He would make it appear like an accidental touch as you usually shared a same armrest at the movie theatre. Then he would trace his finger all the way up till her wrist and their fingers would remain entwined till the movie would end.

 **** THE END ****


	5. Law 5

**Word Count: 134**

 **#Law 5**

 **"Ask him out but pretend it was an accident, then deny him and ultimately give him a happy surprise in the end"**

Daya felt a rush of excitement as he saw Shreya's text message: What are you doing tonight?

'Nothing much. Want to go out for movie?' he replied immediately.

'Uh - oh sorry I sent you that text by mistake. It was for some other friend' she texted back.

It felt as if someone had slapped him hard on the face.

'Oh. That's okay. Maybe later' he texted back.

Half an hour later, his heart leapt up reading Shreya's text message:

'When are you going to learn to be a bit punctual? I am waiting alone at the Movie theater since past thirty minutes :(

 ***** THE END *****


	6. Law 6

**Word Count: 155**

 **#Law 6**

 **"Show him your wild Side"**

Daya had always thought Shreya to be shy but on one occasion she had pleasantly surprised him.

They were talking to each other standing in the secluded corner when Shreya leaned closer to him to whisper something in his ear. She made sure that her lips touched his ear slightly which made him drive crazy.

And the words she whispered weren't less flirty either: Do you know that you look so sexy in that black shirt which you are wearing right now and that your stubble turns me on?

Daya stared at her stunned. He was certainly loving this wild side of her which had temporarily rendered him speechless.

She knew how to tease him and make him want more for she walked away leaving him standing there all by himself not forgetting to turn back and give him a flirty smile.

 ***** THE END *****


	7. Law 7

**Word Count: 122**

 **# LAW 7**

 **"Show him your flirty moves"**

Shreya knew how to make him desire more. When nobody was looking, she would slip a note in his jeans or chest pocket and give him a flirty wink. The note would bear a very ordinary message like 'Just wanted to say hi!'

She would steal his cap and wear it herself which he found very flirty and cute. Not to mention that she indeed looked hot in it.

When he would really be expecting her to kiss him, she would come really close, give him an intense stare and then run away before he could stop her; whispering in his ear that she enjoyed the evening with very much!

 ***** THE END *****


	8. Piece of Cake

**One Shot Title: Piece of Cake**

Daya and three of his friends had a bet - Ask Shreya out on a date. They had followed her into a hypermarket and were now standing in a corner.

'She is so full of arrogance you know! And she thinks too much of herself. Too proud of her good looks. Treats everyone else like scum!' said one of his friend.

Two of them had already failed to impress Shreya.

'She is not She is just playing hard to get. And besides do you really think she would date you?' said Daya eyeing her long legs.

'Really? Why don't you try then? Let's see how you do it!' he said.

'Okay. Wait and watch.' said Daya standing up.

'I am going before you' said Rishabh, another friend of Daya, who was very good looking.

Daya merely shrugged.

Rishabh approached Shreya quite cautiously, Daya following him. She was standing on her tiptoes trying to reach the topmost shelf.

'Scooting closer to her, Rishabh said, 'Can I help you with it? The shlef is too high'

'No Thanks' said Shreya.

'Oh come on! Little help from me won't hurt' Rishabh persisted.

'But I don't need you help!' Shreya snapped.

'I can't see a beautiful girl like you in trouble. I am just trying to help you in a friendly way' said Rishabh placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Don't touch me! Get lost all right or you will be sorry!' said Shreya angrily.

Daya was now shaking with fury. They had agreed before the bet that there would be no touching. He didn't like Rishabh's behaviour with her at all. He could see Rishabh arguing with her making her slightly uncomfortable. Daya had had enough. He knew what to do. He grabbed a trolley lying nearby, and put few items of the shelf in it and went towards Shreya.

'Hon, are you done? I got all the stuff we need. I can't wait to get home really. Looking forward to spending some time with you' said Daya.

Both Rishabh and Shreya stared at him perplexed. Daya stared at Shreya without blinking.

Shreya couldn't help smiling. She didn't know who this man was and he was pretending to be her husband or Boyfriend just to fend off the other guy who was irritating her. She was rather impressed.

'Yes, darling. I am done. Let's go' said Shreya to Daya and moved ahead leaving Rishabh staring ipen mouthed at them.

Once Rishabh was out of earshot, Daya spoke - 'Hi! I am Daya. And you?'

'I am Shreya. Nice trick you did back there pretending to be my boyfriend. Thanks.' said Shreya smiling.

'Yeah. And you got the wind of it and you played along too' said Daya.

'Yeah.' said Shreya.

An awkward silence fell between them. Daya knew he should leave but he stood there still staring at her beautiful face.

'What are you waiting for? I hope you are not thinking I am really gonna take you home' said Shreya.

'Oh no! No. I will just leave' said Daya and walked away feeling extremely stupid.

When he came back to his friends, he urged them to hurry out of the hypermarket as he had his back slapped.

'Man! You were amazing! She was actually talking to you' said one of his friends.

'Did you exchange numbers?' asked another one.

Daya didn't reply. He wished he might have said something to her. He felt like a loser now. He had lost a golden opportunity.

'That wasn't fair bro! You totally ruined it for me. She was about to get friendly!' said Rishabh enraged.

'And what were you doing? We had agreed that there won't be any touching. You were making her uncomfortable. I saw it' said Daya.

'Woah! I wasn't making her uncomfortable! I had merely placed my hand on her shoulder.' said Rishabh.

'She wasn't liking it! And that wasn't the part of the bet!' said Daya angrily.

'Why are you making such a fuss about it? The whole idea was to flirt with her and then get a little cozy -'

'Shut up! That's wasn't what I had in mind!' Daya roared.

'Gosh! You are unbelievable! She isn't into you and you are getting possessive already!' said Rishabh laughing.

'It's not that! I am just saying that we ought to show women some respect!' said Daya.

'So? You are friends with him?' came Shreya's voice right behind him.

Daya whipped around and looked fearfully at her. Shreya was looking unusually grave.

'Yeah we are friends. We had a friendly bet - to ask you out on a date' said Rishabh gleefully.

'Do you think this is funny?' asked Shreya angrily. She was looking at Daya.

'No, Shreya...' said Daya.

'How could you? How dare you? Do you think I am going to like you because of such silly antics? I -'

'Yes' said Daya.

'What?' said Shreya.

'Shreya what happened back there was just a silly thing. But I really want to know you better' said Daya earnestly.

'Why?' asked Shreya.

'Because I like you' said Daya simply.

'Excuse me?' said Shreya.

'I really like you. And once we get acquainted, I am sure you will like me too' said Daya.

'This is bullshit! I am leaving Mr Daya' said Shreya and began to walk away with bulging shopping bags in her hand.

'This is called confidence! You ought to give me one chance' said Daya following.

'That's overconfidence. I don't think I will like you' said Shreya.

'You will.' said Daya making her stop by catching her hand.

'What are you doing?' said Shreya tensly as he came closer.

'Just one chance Shreya. I am really looking forward to spend some time with you' he said.

'I will see. Now let me go' said Shreya. She looked rather scared.

'Promise me and I will let you go' he said.

'I promise' said Shreya.

'I will wait for you right here tomorrow evening at 7.30 then. And don't worry. You are safe with me' said Daya.

Shreya smiled, rather blushed. She walked away quickly.

Daya went back to his friends feeling elated on his success.

'There you go.' he said. 'Piece of Cake'

'You totally rocked it!' said Rishabh looking impressed.

'Yeah. I've kinda fallen for her' said Daya smiling.

'Daya you ought to give us some flirting tips. You are natural!' said Rishabh.

'Sure. Anytime' agreed Daya happily.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
